


talking body (Alex/Elliott) Alex Strangelove

by AntheaAteara



Category: Alex Strangelove
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bromance, Coming Out, Fanvids, Gay, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaAteara/pseuds/AntheaAteara
Summary: Watch in 720HD on Youtube and please subscribe to my channel for more videos!This is a link to the videotalking body (AlexღElliott) Alex StrangeloveAnd this is my channel with tones of videosKiva Takura





	talking body (Alex/Elliott) Alex Strangelove

**Author's Note:**

> Watch in 720HD on Youtube and please subscribe to my channel for more videos!  
> This is a link to the video [talking body (AlexღElliott) Alex Strangelove](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77IG8M1CRfg)
> 
> And this is my channel with tones of videos [Kiva Takura](https://www.youtube.com/user/KivaTakura/videos)


End file.
